I'd Live For You
by shootingbowsandarrows
Summary: Kisa, now 16 years old, has been away from home for 4 years. A one shot about her finding her home again. TRIGGER WARNING: Suicidal thoughts


I'd Live For You

Inspired by Twenty One Pilot songs.

Summary: Kisa, now 16 years old, has been away from home for 4 years. A one shot about her finding her home again.

The night was coming to an end, the sun just starting to rise. It was time to start again. Kisa stood tall, now a 5'5" sixteen year old. Her strawberry blonde hair had grown immensely over the past 4 years since she ran away from home, now coming down to her waist. It was dirty and had many split ends. She didn't mind though. She was away from her old home and that's all that she cared about.

She had guessed her family had stopped looking for her long ago. It wasn't like they really noticed she was there anyway. Her quiet and shy demeanor often annoyed people. The company she carried was most often her thoughts. Her only friend was the lovely Tohru, who was patient and understanding. Tohru was the only con of her leaving. Day after day, thoughts of how Tohru was doing and how she was flooded Kisa's mind. Her only real friend. And she left her. Kisa would never forgive herself for that.

The days were long over the years with nothing to do except wander. She found company watching the birds and the people moving through their day. One thing she always looked forward to was the boy, the one who went to the park everyday. The one who would bring a guitar and sing his heart out. She didn't understand what he got out of singing alone in the park everyday, but she loved it nevertheless.

Though weak and broken down, she dived into the sound of his beautiful melodies.

One day, she heard him call out. To her, she didn't know.

"Darling, stay alive for me. I've been thinking too much lately, so much that I can feel your breath. I know it's hard sometimes, but enjoy your time on the ride." He coaxed, brushing the wrinkles off his shirt. "Darling, I'd die for you."

"And I'd live for you," she whispered her confession. It was the first time she spoke in months, her voice harsh and raspy. She knew he wasn't speaking to her, but she felt as though she needed to say something back. The boy that she heard sing so many times. . . Looked so broken.

She knew he didn't hear him, but he responded with, "I miss you."

Instead of singing his usual tunes, he went back the way he came, leaving Kisa alone once more.

* * *

"Kisa? Kisa!"

Startled, Kisa jumped up from her spot under the tree. She knew that voice, but lost the memory of the face and of the name. No one looked for her over the past four years. Why now?

"Kisa! Please!" The voice grew quieter. "Kisa, I know you don't want to be with your family anymore, but. . . Could you at least tell them you're okay somehow? Hiro's worried sick!"

Suddenly, she remembered. Tohru. She wanted to badly to run to her, to hug her, to cry over the long empty days. But she feared that if she saw Tohru, she would never leave her side again. Kisa knew that Sohma family kept a close eye on Tohru and if she talked to her, they would find out. They would get her back.

She did what she thought was right. She put her back against the tree, trying hard not to make a noise. A twig was heard far away, giving her knowledge of her old friends location.

"Okay, I guess you're not here. But if you are, Kisa, just know that I love you. And I'll always have a home for you."

With tear filled eyes, Kisa forced herself not to move. She soon heard Tohru walking away, so she assumed it was safe, and relaxed. She moved to see the space where Tohru once occupied, hoping to find some marking that she was actually there. The space looked untouched, making Kisa's lips turn into a frown. Maybe she had made a mistake staying hidden.

When night came, she had never felt so cold and so lonely.

* * *

The musical boy she so often saw hadn't shown up for days. With a new sense of loss and more time alone with her thoughts, Kisa was left finding it hard to catch her breath. She felt tired, exhausted. Sleeping became a sixteen hour a day thing. There was no point in staying awake, she decided.

She was so far gone.

Not understanding why she was even more lonely than she had the past four years, she couldn't help cry. She missed Tohru. She missed Haru. She missed Yuki. She even missed Kyo.

Her already cracked heart broke when she thought of Hiro. She didn't grow up with him, didn't get to have those high school memories with him.

"There's. . .no point," she concluded.

Her body stood up, almost like it was on autopilot. She made her way to the busy city in a sleep-like state, mind giving up.

The cars zooming past looked tempting to her. Pain looked so good to fix her numbness. She took three steps onto the road and remembered.

Tohru had helped her. She had understood. She could fix her.

But it was too late. She saw the headlights, took a deep breath, and relaxed. She hoped Tohru would forgive her.

She never felt the impact of the vehicle. Only a hand gripping her arm, pulling her back.

"Why would you do that? You idiot!" Someone screamed into her ear.

She glanced at the loud person, only to realize it was guitar boy. He continued his rant, never letting go of her arm.

"-What's your name, anyway?"

She smiled a little. She didn't know why, he just made her just a little bit happier.

"I'm Kisa."

The boy stopped and stared. He was wondering if he heard her correctly. She looked so. . .Dirty. She couldn't be Kisa. _His_ Kisa. The one that he would do anything to protect. The one he let get away.

". . .Kisa, is that you?" He whispered.

Her head titled, confused, before her eyes sparkled with recognition.

"Hiro? Hiro!" She threw her arms around him. "Oh, Hiro! I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry!"

He hugged her back, determined to never let her go.

"Kisa, can I tell you a wonderful thing?"

She nodded.

"Tohru has never stopped looking for you. She'll be so happy to see you again."

Kisa sobbed into his shoulder, realizing she wouldn't have to be alone anymore.


End file.
